disneycrossyroadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Disney Crossy Road Community/@comment-25828160-20180218234317
=Hello Friends. Greetings my friends, Long time no see, ain't it? I remember when I left this place...June 29th, if I had to describe that day in one word, I'd say it was '''nostalgic'''. I never thought I'd be here today, talking to you all, and yet the greatest events often turn out to be the most unexpected. The game died, it hasn't helped this community in any way, I'll give you that. Some have tried to keep it alive...but the terrible truth is that if the community holds on to the game too much, it shall drown with it. It's already drowning....but we don't have to make this the Titanic. What happened to the beautiful fan-made models, events and games running around here? What happened to the countless messages and opinions that enlivened this community each day? What happened to the magic. '''THE MAGIC.''' I felt proud of those days. Our glory days. And now, when you scroll down to the bottom of the first page of the comments section, you'll see that the last comment has been posted 14 DAYS ago. It used to be hours on that counter....sadly, now it's weeks. But hey...I didn't come here to just affirm the obvious reality and be on my way. I left to find myself. And a lot of things have changed for me. I got accepted into an acting program, I'm moving to Toronto in September. I've been making a lot of big changes in my life, I've been writing my first screenplay, took acting classes, been working a part-time job to get savings, met incredible people....etc and etc. And I'm still chasing that dream.....Lord knows it's only a million dreams away. And for the first time in 8 months....I've been thinking....what if I could still make all of you fit in? NOT DCR, the friends I've met. '''Tyler, Torsita, Padsquad, Sora, EricSonic, Ghezzi, Run, Diamond, Best, Rob, Chewie and ALL of you.....you guys are my freaking friends. It's time to save The Community.''' How? '''I got a couple of ideas. Many of them actually. BUT, I want this change to happen as a Community.''' I see a future where Disney Crossy Road does not unite us all. I see where a future where our community isn't dependent on any game to keep the magic running. And DCR has. And this community is still dependent on this game. Have you ever wondered what'd happen if the game was deleted off the App Store tomorrow? What does it mean for all of you? I see where a future where we bond ourselves with trust, where we truly meet each other. We talk about what we love, who we are, not a game. Or maybe if what we love is another game, we could talk about it. Not one subject, hundreds. Just like normal friends....they bond over many things that they have in common, not about one thing. Because if that one thing is gone, they have to be able to keep living. So maybe it's a movie...a person...something we admire....our life goals. I want us to continue creating, as we each find our own creativity in our passions. And we all know DCR is only a small fragment that generates our creativity. We are capable of so much more. '''This all sounds blurry....I want to CHAT with ALL OF YOU. On these positive words, let's re-build what is rightfully ours. I want to CREATE something INCREDIBLE out of what we've already created this past year or two. You need to see our evolvement as phases.''' '''Phase 1 was our time on the Disney Wiki.''' '''Phase 1.5 was us moving to the Disney Crossy Road Wiki....our glory days.''' '''But what will we be our Phase 2? If we don't act right now....there might never be a Phase 2. Is that what you want?''' =WAKE UP. And may PHASE 2...begin.